


In The Pocket

by blythechild



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dorkiness, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Inappropriate Behavior, Male-Female Friendship, Puppy Love, Random & Short, Secrets, Weirdness, she's just not that into you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: 20 words that prove Reid doesn't know how to impress anyone.This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as an amusement. This drabble to suitable for everyone.





	In The Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Made for comment_fic over on Livejournal. The prompt was: 10 words (or multiples), Any fandom, any character, Puppy!

"What's... wiggling?!"

"A puppy. In my pocket." He grins.

"You... nevermind. I'm still not reaching down there."

He pouts. And wiggles.


End file.
